


Space

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Every good relationship requires space, but be careful not to havetoomuch space.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Kudos: 5





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Xeno for the prompt, "jealousy"! :)

Maybe he was being paranoid, or maybe he was being silly, but Yūsei had noticed something off. Like now when Crow ran off to do his deliveries, he didn't give Yūsei a quick peck on the lips before leaving. And Jack didn't ask (in his own way) for Yūsei to come sit with him to do nothing. To be honest, they seemed rather distant, almost _avoiding_ him, sometimes using each other as an excuse to get away. They never deny any of his gestures, but they seemed hesitant, leaning forward when he'd come up behind them for an embrace and cutting short the touches and kisses. 

Yūsei couldn't help but think he'd done something wrong, but he didn't know why. Did he make them and without realizing it? Or were they playing a trick on him? He wouldn't put it past them because Jack and Crow can be quite mean, but he was also very certain that they'd never do something so mean and cruel like that because they'd hate it too. The only time that'd happen was when Jack stole Yūsei's first runner and Stardust, but Yūsei knew he came to regret it and was even ashamed of his actions. 

They both forgave him, of course, because despite how anger and hurt they were, they still loved him. And they missed him and they knew, deep down, Jack's heart was still beautiful and warm. 

_Maybe they don't love_ **_me_ ** _anymore,_ Yūsei hated to think but did. _Maybe they're happiest without me._

He sighed, which was very much unlike him, but he hadn't been feeling himself these days. He just couldn't figure out what he was feeling. Was it jealousy? Envy? Loneliness? He couldn't remember the last time he felt alone when he was with them, and it was slowly eating at him.

"—sei. Yūsei, are you okay? You're blanking out on me again."

Yūsei blinked, and he saw Bruno, smiling softly. The light emitting from the computer screen behind him gave him somewhat of an angelic glow. 

"Sorry," Yūsei said, smiling sheeply. "Got something on my mind I guess."

"You want to talk about it?"

There was a second silence. "Maybe. I'm not sure what the problem is really."

"Start from the top then. Is it a what or a who?"

"Who."

"And they are?"

"Jack and Crow."

"Did one of them do something? Or was it both?" 

"Neither. I think it's me."

Bruno raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem to be any different since I've met you. What could you have possibly done?" 

"That's the thing, I don't know."

"Have you tried asking them about it? They don't seem angry at you."

". . . No, but they're different." 

Bruno placed a hand on Yūsei's shoulder. "You should ask them then, I think you're worrying too much."

It was Yūsei's turn to raise an eyebrow. 

Bruno laughed. "Jack and Crow are your friends, aren't they?" he asked. "You shouldn't be afraid to talk to them. I'm sure everything is going to work out."

Yūsei smiled something more genuine. "You're right, thanks, Bruno."

"Of course. Why don't you go right now? I've got the rest of the coding."

"I can't just let you—"

Both hands on Yūsei's shoulders now, Bruno was laughing enthusiastically. "We both know a distracted programmer won't be helpful." His eyes didn't match his smile, however. 

Yūsei cleared his throat, nodding in understanding. "I'll go talk to them right now. Again, thanks."

Cheer returned to Bruno's eyes, and Yūsei pushed himself away from the desk and got onto his feet. He wondered how long they'd been working and made a mental note to make sure he and Bruno are something that wasn't cup ramen soon. 

Taking a deep breath, Yūsei then resolved his will and headed upstairs. He knew that Jack and Crow were home, and simultaneously, he hoped to find them together and not at the same. He wondered if they'd been spending a lot of time without him too these days. 

He finally let out the breath he'd been holding when he reached the door to Jack's bedroom. He couldn't hear anything, but it didn't mean nobody was in there. Carefully, Yūsei knocked on the wood with his knuckles, pressing his ear closely. 

"Come in," came Jack's voice, and Yūsei accepted the invitation. 

To his pleasure and disappointment, he did find his brothers together, both on Jack's bed and snug under his plush white blanket. Crow was sleepingly pressed up behind Jack, their hands intertwined over his stomach. 

"Hey, Yūsei," Crow said first, tone casual as if nothing was wrong. He smiled, his eyes inviting but his words oddly politely. "Are you done working today?" 

"No, but Bruno said he's got it covered," Yūsei replied, not moving from his spot.

Jack hummed, eyes narrowed. "Are you just going to stand there all day?" he asked. He wasn't exactly scolding but curt. Like he wasn't sure why Yūsei was there.

Yūsei thinned his lips. 

"What's wrong?"

Crow peered over Jack's shoulder and sat up, seeing the expression on Yūsei's face. "Yūsei?" he asked, climbing out of bed. Behind him, Jack also sat up, feet touching the floor. 

"Hey," Crow said again when he was just an inch away, and he wrapped his arms around Yūsei's middle for a hug. "Why do you look so sad?" he asked softly.

"Did . . . Did I do something wrong?" Yūsei said slowly, biting the inside of his cheek. "It feels like you've been pulling away from me these days, and I'm not sure what I did. Do— you not want me around anymore?" 

Crow blinked dumbly. On the bed, Jack let out a groan, slapping a hand over his face. "We messed up," he said, which caused Yūsei to knit his brow in confusion. 

"You messed up?" Wait, what was going on? 

Crow sighed and squeezed a little tighter, almost apologetically. "We, uh, we thought you wanted some space," he started slowly. "Since you've been getting along with Bruno so well." He paused, biting his lip. "We can tell that you like him a lot. He's had more conversations with you than both Jack and I combined, and we've known each other for _years_. Even Kalin couldn't keep up with all your programming and engineering. We . . ."

"We thought you found someone better," Jack continued bluntly, running a hand through his hair, "and you'd rather be with him, at least for a while. Whether you came back to us or not was up to you. We weren't going to push."

Yūsei couldn't reply immediately, needing a moment to take all of this in. His worries, his fears, were for naught because the truth was that _he_ was the cause of their change. Quietly, they were trying to adapt to change, moving aside without even needing to be asked, because they thought he found someone _better_. So they made space for Yūsei to take that path, giving him hours and days to spend with someone who understood him in ways they didn't. 

But, though they willingly did so and without complaint, Jack and Crow missed Yūsei, missed being as they were. That was why they were together so often these days, seeking comfort in each other as they got used to the consequences of their decision.

Because they wanted him to be happy. 

Yūsei looked at Jack who had crossed his arms over his chest, his shoulder a little tense as he kept his gaze low. He wasn't angry or spiteful. He was embarrassed, and Yūsei remembered their childhood when Jack was caught giving his treats away to the younger kids. It was a simple act, but it was kind, which deserved the greatest praise. Whenever Martha caught him, she gave him that, and he'd brush it off with pink cheeks.

He looked to Crow who had yet to let go. His mouth was tense, the corner of his lip pulled down in a slight frown, and his brows were furrowed as if he was pleading. Yūsei was also reminded of their childhood again, but also their present too because Crow never outgrew that expression of guilt and sorry. He made it so easy to read him because he was unabashed about admitting his mistakes. 

Yūsei did the first thing that finally came to mind. He wrapped his arms around Crow's shoulders and pulled him closer for a kiss. It was gentle and sweet, and Yūsei was peppering all over Crow's face now, feeling like his heart could burst. Burst because he was so loved and he wanted nothing but to adore the ones who made him this way. 

"Idiots," he said on Crow's skin, marking the first time he'd resorted to name-calling in years. He was smiling, both relieved and amused, and without prompt, he pulled Crow up off his feet, stepping past the threshold with confidence.

"What are you doing?" Crow asked. He didn't demand to be put down, clutching his fingers into Yūsei's shoulders for balance.

Yūsei simply kicked the door closed behind with a foot and crossed the room so that he could dump Crow onto Jack who instinctively caught the younger man. Yūsei didn't say anything as he pushed them onto the bed, a smile still on his lips.

"Hey!"

He leaned in close to kiss Jack, Crow between them. "My idiots," Yūsei finally said, laying his weight on top of his brothers before turning them over to their side. He chuckled, pulling Jack close so that they were all pressed together. Crow had his hands back on Yūsei's shoulders, looking as confused and surprised as Jack. 

"I like Bruno, I really do," Yūsei continued, stroking his hand where he placed it on Jack's back, "but I'd never want either of you any less because of him. Because of anyone. Because I can't imagine life without you. You make me so happy just the way you are, I will never forget that. You're my friends, my family, and I will always love you like I do now, like I've always had." 

Jack's eyes widened, but Crow was the first to respond first. "Really?" he asked, child-like. He was looking at Yūsei, searching for any hints of dishonesty or sarcasm, but he didn't need to worry. He never did.

Because Yūsei's feelings were genuine, his affections, his adoration and love. "Yes," Yūsei replied without missing a beat, looking back. Blue eyes met gray ones, another smile gracing another face. _Beautiful._

"I love you too, Yūsei. Always." 

Their smiles met for a brief moment, and they tasted sweetness, one comforted and the other assuring. Then they parted, their hearts renewing vows to never separate. 

"So you'll always come back to us?" Jack spoke up, watching carefully. He was frowning, faint but there. "To me?"

Yūsei glanced up; Crow let go of Yūsei's shoulders and turned to his side, placing a hand over the one on Jack's back, and he pressed his face closely to Jack's chest. He had an answer, but Jack wasn't asking him, not this time. 

"Yes, Jack," Yūsei answered, voice unwavering.

It was true; he would come back to them, to Jack, always. Because no matter angry, or hateful, he was, Yūsei would forgive Jack for everything, for anything. The relief of reunion outweighed pains of separation, and they all learned something from it, even if they couldn't put well into words. 

"You have a place in my heart, the both of you," Yūsei continued softly, "since the day we met, and forever. Don't forget that."

Jack placed a hand on Yūsei's face, his expression thoughtful, and he nodded. "I love you," he said, a small smile finally gracing his lips. "I'll always find my way back to you, to us." _Home._

Their eyes lingered on each other, neither drifting nor waning, and something tightened in their chest, and around their fingers. It was a gentle feeling, serene and assuring. 

It was only moments later that they found out Crow had fallen fast asleep like he was meant to before Yūsei came in, snoring lightly. Jack chuckled a bit, pressing a kiss on top of his head, and he was settling himself back again, sinking his head into the pillow. 

"We were having trouble getting to sleep," he confessed, slowly closing his eyes. "You'll stay, Yūsei?" 

Yūsei simply exhaled. 

"Of course, Jack, I'll stay." 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I never written Tool interaction before this. >__< Was it believable?? How am I able to do Ornithopter but not Tool?
> 
> Check out my YGO Tumblr: [@the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com)


End file.
